


Petals to My Heart

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: Iris wakes up alone in bed, on Valentine's day, with a note that says:"Follow the petals and they will lead you to my heart."





	Petals to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeAreTheFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheFlash/gifts).



**Petals to My Heart**

The sunlight just about peeped through the curtains when Iris woke up. It was Valentine's day and she smiled as she turned around hoping to find her husband by her side but Barry wasn't there. Instead, a red envelope rested on his pillow with her name written in white across it. She sat up, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and opened it. Inside was a note written in Barry's handwriting and a hand-drawn map with hearts at different points. The note simply said:

_Follow the petals and they will lead you to my heart._

"Follow the petals?" Iris remarked confused, then she looked down at her bedroom floor and saw a trail of red rose petals leading to her closet. The trail disappeared into it and reappeared out of it. Excited, Iris leapt out of bed and tiptoed to the closet, she opened it expecting to see Barry but instead, found a cute, red, knee length, off the shoulder summer dress. Attached to it was a note shaped like a red heart and it said,

_Red is definitely your colour._

Iris laughed then quickly slipped into the shower and got ready. She did her makeup lightly and fixed her hair, then paired the dress with red pumps and set out to follow the trail. She followed the rose petals down the stairs, into the parking lot and noticed that they just passed her car.  
"Guess I'm driving to your heart Barry," she said, unlocking it and stepping in. The rose petals carried on over the road and Iris began to ask herself why the streets were so quiet. There wasn't a soul in sight. She pushed the thought to the back of her head as she recognised the street the petals lead her down. They stopped at the door to her dad's house and taped to it she saw yet another heart. She got out of the car and made her way to the note. This one said,

_Here lies the first piece of my heart because this was our first home together, and it was on these very steps that we shared our very first kiss. (Well at least the first we can both remember.)_

Iris chuckled and her eyes glistened slightly as she remembered the night Barry came to live with them. She remembered holding out her hand to a shocked little boy and trying to reassure him that everything was going to be OK. She remembered holding him as he cried that night, only to realise years later that, that was the night they fell in love. She turned to the porch and thought about their first kiss. The night she finally admitted it to herself and to him that he was the one for her, the man she was destined to love. With the note clutched tightly to her chest, she walked back to her car and carried on, on her rosy way.

The next stop was Jitters. Again, not a single soul was in sight yet, on the counter was a cup of coffee, a chocolate brownie and another heart. She sat down and sipped on her Chai Latte as she read the note.

_Here's a piece of my heart and a sweet treat. This was the first place I came to when I woke up, where my powers first acted out, and where_ _**we** _ _, together created the Flash._

Yet again her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her clandestine rendezvous with The flash on the rooftop. She looked up and felt a tug at her heart so she made her way up there. The scenery, as always was breathtaking and she noticed that another heart was taped to the balcony.

_I didn't think you needed a trail to find your way here. This is where I first talked to you as The Flash, and all though I wore a mask, I knew that you could see right through it, to me._

She smiled, remembering her secret crush on The Flash, little did she know back then that he was her best friend and future husband. How things change when given the right amount of time. With her brownie devoured and the last sip of her latte taken, she drove off after the petals once again.

The next heart in the map was located under a bridge and she wasn't quite understanding why. This heart note read,

_This is was where I first used my powers to save someone and the first person I saved was the one person I'd always give my life for. You._

A distant memory resurfaced of the walk she had with Barry when he found her with Eddie. A walk that nearly got her killed but Barry stopped her from getting pancaked by an out of control vehicle. She put away that heart-shaped piece of paper and followed the trail to yet another bridge. This one, was where she first discovered the identity of The Flash. The heart said,

_This is where you found out my secret. Where a spark, told us what we already knew. That no one knows me better than you._

Iris looked down at her hand and remembered the jolt of electricity that tingled her fingers. The same sensation she had in her heart every time he was near. By now the lack of people didn't bother her anymore. She'd gotten used to the silence. Just her and her memories of Barry. She followed the rose petalled road to a lakeside gazebo, the memory fluttered through her mind before she found the heart-shaped note.

_I'm sure you know why a piece of my heart is here. This is where we had our first (successful) date. The first of many._

Next to the heart was a single orange rose, just like the one he gave to her on their first date. She brought it to her face and took in the flora's sweet aroma.  
Her mind came alive with the memory, the way the gentle breeze felt upon her shoulders, the feel of his lips on hers, the warmth that spread through her as she fell in love with him all over again.  
At this point, she had a permanent smile plastered on to her face as she drove on to her next stop. The petals lead her to  
S. T. A. R. Labs. She followed them to the cortex and inside the medical bay on one of the beds, she found the heart.

_This is where we spend most of our time together. Where on countless occasions you've helped me save the day and have made me realise that I didn't have to lose who I was to be a hero._

A myriad of memories flooded her brain at once. The night Barry went against Gorilla Grodd and her voice helped him think through the psychic attack. The night she helped him regain his memories. The day he was the one in her ear when she accidentally became the city's speedster. But the most prominent one, perhaps because of the location of the heart, was the night they saved the city from a nuclear bomb. The night he called her his _Lightning Rod_. Her eyes glossed over with heartfelt tears and she sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. After regaining her composure she followed the floral trail once more. She found herself at the church. It looked brand new with all the modifications that had been made after the attack but it still reminded her of that day. The day when, for five brief moments of her life, before the invasion, she was completely, totally, absolutely happy. The heart at the door simply said.

_The most beautiful you've ever looked, the happiest I've ever been, the hardest I've ever struggled to breathe._

This time more than one tear escaped her eyes as she remembered the glittering look in Barry's eyes as she came down the aisle. As she made her way back to her car, she had a feeling as to where the next stop would be. Low and behold the petals took her to the park where they exchanged their vows.  
She found the heart pinned to a tree and it said,

_The first day of the rest of our lives. This is where we promised to be each other's home forever, and where I knew for certain that no matter what changed in the world, like the sky has the stars to give it light at night, I'd always have you by my side. Pushing me to be the best version of me I can be._

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow as Barry's vows echoed in her mind. She felt a sudden need to reach out and hug him. To be near him and let his warmth and hers mingle in a simple and innocent show of pure affection. When she opened her eyes the sun seemed to be setting and with her vision blurred she walked back to her car and drove to her final stop. She was baffled when she realised that the final stop was their apartment. She went up the stairs and when she opened the door she was greeted by a warm and inviting white light. She stepped into it and it enveloped her with a feeling of safety and home.

**********************************************

Her eyes flutter open and Iris finds herself back in bed. She's somehow dressed in the red sundress from the dream she just had but has no recollection of owning it much less of putting it on. On her forehead is the M. A. G. 2.0 and suddenly everything starts to make sense. Why the city was so quiet and why she woke up exactly where she'd started. It was all a psychic fabrication, no doubt put together by Barry. She hears distant music coming from downstairs and puts on her pumps before joining her husband in the living room.

She finds him in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine, with white rose petals and candles laid across the entire room, creating a romantic ambience. On their dining table, she notices a collage of hearts that form one giant heart, almost like a puzzle, and realises that those are the notes that she'd been collecting. In the very middle, one of them is missing and Barry comes up behind her and holding it in front of them both, with his other hand placed around her waist,  reads it out loud:

"This is our first home together as a pair. Where I proposed to you. Where we had our first pet. Where we've spent countless nights enjoying each other's company and where someday, we will raise our first child. It might not be our forever home but for now, it is where my heart is because this is where I can come running home to you, and you, Iris. You are my heart." 

She turns around in his arms and with tears in her eyes reaches up and kisses him. Not a violent or passionate kiss, but a gentle, lingering and sentimental kiss. A kiss that tells him she'll always be there. A kiss that tells her he'll always keep her safe. A kiss that tells them both that their love is forever.  
When they break apart she smiles at him and says,  
"There's something missing from your last heart."  
He looks at her confused and she adds on,  
"This is where, on a Valentines day evening, with candles around us and a breathtaking sunset at the window, I told you that you're going to be a father."  
Barry's eyes widen as the information sinks in before the brightest smile lights up his features and he picks Iris up enthusiastically and briefly swings her around. When he puts her down, she caresses his cheek and looks into his eyes before saying,  
"I love you, Barry Allen."  
To which he responds,  
"I love you Iris West-Allen."  
And after, they kiss, with the knowledge that their love is true, unbreakable, multiversal and eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I worked on as a gift to my two Queens (you know your selves) and I thought I'd share it with everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the mush and Happy Valentine's Day.❤️  
> XOXO  
> 😘😘😘


End file.
